Freaky Fluchi !
by Mimmy
Summary: Jack taucht in der Gewässern vor P. Royal auf und Norri fängt ihn! Als Norrington einen schönen, geheimnissvollen Säbel betrachtet, passiert es......! Probiert aus ob es euch gefällt !
1. Der Säbel

Disclaimer: Nicht mir! (Augenverdreh)  
  
Als Commodore Norrington an jenem Tag aufwachte konnte er noch nicht mal im entferntesten ahnen, was heute mit ihm geschehen würde.  
  
Er hatte schlechte Laune ! Heute sollte eine Zeremonie stattfinden Während er alleine dastand und sich fast zu Tode langweilte, standen Elisabeth und Will da und waren glücklich miteinander.  
  
Es war schrecklich für ihn! Sie war verloren- für immer- und noch dazu an einen Schmied.  
  
Doch als wäre dieser Tag nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen, hatte er auf einmal wie aus heiterem Himmel, bemerkt, dass man am Horizont Segel erkennen konnte.  
  
Und der Commodore wusste nur zu gut zu wem oder was diese Segel gehörten! Jetzt musste er es zu allem Übel wohl auch noch mit Piraten aufnehmen.  
  
Er lies die Interceptor klar machen und segelte dem Schiff entgegen – doch entgegen seiner Erwartung hatte man auf der Pearl keine Gefechtsvorbereitungen getroffen.  
  
Ganz im Gegenteil- die meisten Männer waren unter Deck. Norrington gab den Befehl das Schiff zu übernehmen.  
  
Sofort machten sich seine Männer daran die Piraten festzunehmen. Misstrauisch blickte er sich auf dem Schiff um--- Wo war Sparrow ?  
  
Als könne er Gedanken lesen gab sich Jack mit erhobenen Händen zu erkennen.  
  
„Eins zu null für euch, Commodore, diesmal habt ihr gewonnen", schelmisch grinsend lies sich Jack die Handschellen anlegen.  
  
Der Commodore war zwar misstrauisch jedoch lies er sich nicht weiter von Sparrows gehabe beeindrucken oder gar einschüchtern. Denn das Verhalten, welches der Pirat an den Tag gelegt hatte passte ganz und gar nicht zu ihm.  
  
Des Commodores Laune verbesserte sich jedoch als sie im Hafen von Port Royal anlegten und die Piraten ins Gefängnis schafften.  
  
Später machte sich Norrington daran die Dinge welche man den Piraten abgenommen hatte zu begutachten.  
  
Als er an Jacks Hab und Gut kam, bemerkte er einen auffallend schönen Säbel. Gold verzierte den Griff und ein geheimnisvoll glänzender blauer Stein war eingearbeitet.  
  
Als Jack merkte dass der Commodore den Säbel in den Händen hielt fing er sofort an hektisch mit den Händen in der Luft herum zu fuchteln:"Nein- nein! Nicht gut! Legt das sofort beiseite. Er ist verflucht, der Säbel ist verflucht!"  
  
Arrogant verzog der Commodore seine Miene : » Glaubt ihr wirklich ich falle noch ein zweites mal auf eine eurer Märchengeschichten rein? Das könnt ihr von mir aus eurer Großmutter erzählen."  
  
Ohne weiter auf die Warnung des Piraten einzugehen berührte Norrington die Klinge des Säbels. Er war etwas unvorsichtig gewesen so bemerkte er bald, dass er sich eine nicht mindere Wunde zugezogen hatte.  
  
Als Sparrow dies bemerkte, schlug er die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen! Nein, dass durfte nicht wahr sein – nicht Norrington- das war ja schrecklich !!!!!!  
  
Wenige Sekunden später bemerkte der Commodore, dass ihm schwindelig wurde – zur selben Zeit spürte auch Sparrow dieses eigenartige Gefühl..............  
  
So, die Idee spuckt mir jetzt schon sooooo lange im Kopf herum- jetzt schreib ich se ! Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und ihr konntet alles verstehen bis hierher! Ok bis denne mol your Mimmy 


	2. Verflucht ?

Disclaimer : Das is alles nur geklaut...das is alles gar nich meines.....!  
  
Hey, cool- danke euch für die netten reviews ! Bin verzückt das euch die Story gefällt hoffe dass es so bleibt........! Thanks your faithfully Mimmy!  
  
.......Im nächsten Moment stürzten beide zu Boden.  
  
Als sie sich wieder aufrappelten, fühlte sich der Commodore etwas anders als sonst, und auch Jack bemerkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte- und er wusste auch schon was passiert war.  
  
Er durfte gar nicht darüber nachdenken!  
  
Norrington raffte sich auf, schüttelte den Kopf und ging, nicht ohne Sparrow genauestens im Blick zu behalten, aus dem Gefängnis hinaus.  
  
Auf dem Weg zu seiner Villa begegnete ihm sein Leutnant Gillette. Dieser sprach ihn wegen der Exekutionen welche am morgigen Tag statt finden an.  
  
Er fragte nach der Uhrzeit, den Anklageschriften und--- einfach hundert Dinge auf einmal.  
  
Der Commodore unterbrach ihn:"Moment, moment jetz aber mal ganz langsam Jungchen!"Norrington erschrag- dass war nicht seine Stimme gewesen - und das konnten doch nicht seine Worte sein!  
  
Ohne Gillette eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und begab sich wieder zu Sparrows Zelle.  
  
„Guten Tag – Commodore!", waren die Worte welche er von Jack zu hören bekam. „Hi", meinet der Commodore verdutzt zurück.  
  
Nun starrte Norrington auf den Boden – nein- er war nicht verrückt – er nicht! Und dieser Pirat würde ihn nicht weiter zum Narren halten.  
  
Nichts und Niemand auf der ganzen weiten Welt war verflucht – und er ja wohl erst recht nicht !  
  
Er versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu behalten....... „ Hey Sparrow- wenn ihr nich sofort mit diesem nachgeäffe von meiner Stimme aufhört dann....."! „Ich sagte euch doch bereiz- der Säbel ist verflucht- ihr werdet sehen- noch wenige Stunden und ihr fühlt wie ich, ihr denkt wie ich, ihr geht, redet und tut so wie ich!"  
  
Als der Commodore ihn immer noch skeptisch ansah meinte Jack:"Tröstet euch es gibt schlimmeres- stellt euch vor---- ich werde ihr sein- das ist doch schlimm!"  
  
Nun hatte Norrington begriffen- er hätte früher anfangen sollen an Geistergeschichten zu glauben,- nun steckte er in einer drin und........." Wie kann man den Fluch lösen?", fragte er aufgeregt.  
  
Grinsend sah Jack auf den Boden- „Tja in unserem Fall--- so gut wie überhaupt nicht.....!" 


	3. Changes !

Disclaimer: Net mir!  
  
Hey schon wieder viele nette reviews- danke schön! Tut mir leid dat so lange nix neues kam! Hatte Grippe! *g* Ach ja- slash? Wofür hältst du mich *g* Nee als bis jetz is keiner geplant ! Oder möchte das jemand unbedingt???? ;-) Ok viel Spaß dann beim lesen !  
  
„Was grinst ihr so besch---eiden ? Und überhaupt was soll dass heißen:"In unserem Fall so gut wie gar nicht ?"  
  
Verdutzt und ein wenig ärgerlich sah der Commodore Jack an.  
  
„Tja mein Lieber- wisst ihr, als ich den Säbel an mich nahm, nahm ich auch ein Stück von dieser Karte an mich!"  
  
Während er gesprochen hatte, hatte Jack ein altes, zerknittertes Stück- oder sollte man es eher als Fetzen Papier bezeichnen- aus seinem Mantel gekramt. Diesen hielt er Norrington nun keck unter die Nase, so gut es durch die Gitterstäbe ging.  
  
Leicht gereizt zog der Kommodore ihn Sparrow aus der Hand. Nachdem er die Karte aufmerksam und argwöhnisch studiert hatte fragte er:"Ja- toll und nun- wo ist der Rest?"  
  
Jack schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen:"Wisst ihr was schrecklich ist mit unserer Persönlichkeit wird auch unsere Intelligenz ausgetauscht werden- bzw. - meine Intelligenz!"  
  
„Mr. Sparrow, ich finde dass nicht witzig......", weiter kam er nicht.  
  
„Meint ihr ich finde das lustig? Jeder, jeder, JEDER andere hätte es sein können- aber nicht IHR! Ihr seid so dämlich ! Da ist ein Teil der von einer Karte abgerissen ist- und wir sind- Leidehrgottes verflucht und was müssen wir jetzt wohl tun????"  
  
Wütend und Jack aus den Augen anfunkelnd meinte er:„Verdamm--- Oh ja klar wir müssen ein Schiff kaper--- äh was müssen wir tun?"  
  
Fassungslos blickte Sparrow den Commodore an: "Habt ihr das bemerkt? Es hat begonnen ihr fangt an meine Gedanken zu-------- was für Gedank----- denken und ich eure!"  
  
Nach einigen Minuten war der Fluch vollends in Kraft getreten.  
  
Kurze Zeit später war der vermeintliche Jack aus dem Gefängnis befreit und die beiden machten sich auf.........  
  
„Also ich soll mein eigenes Schiff kapern- hab ich dass richtig verstanden?", meinte *Jack* als sie auf dem Weg zu den Landungsbrücken waren.  
  
„Ja verdammt was denn sonst?", entgegnete *Norrington*. „Aber- dann machen wir uns der Piraterie sträflich! Außerdem können wir dafür gehängt werden- zudem ist es doch sehr verwerflich oder? Wir bestehlen andere Leute!" *Norrington* rollte mit den Augen:"Das ist mir ja so was von egal! Die haben sowieso genug Geld ! Zudem um gehängt zu werden müssen die uns erst mal schnappen- da wir hier aber in Port Royal sind brauchen wir uns davor nicht zu fürchten!"  
  
„Also das möchte ich überhört haben! Wenn die Sache mit dem Fluch nicht wäre dann würdet ihr jetzt schon am Galgen baumeln!", meinte *Jack* etwas gekränkt zurück.  
  
„Ah- sooo- kommt mit- in dieses Boot!"„Warum denn das?"„Wir kapern die Jerremy!"  
  
Gesagt -getan als die beiden auf Deck waren wollte Norrington- oder besser gesagt Jack- gleich die Waffe ziehen, wovon ihn Jack- alias Norrington abhielt:"Keine Gewalt!"  
  
Mit festen großen Schritten ging er auf die noch an Bord gebliebenen Piraten zu:"Männer ihr geht jetzt von Deck!"  
  
Die Leute blickten kurz hoch und lachten dann fies. Wütend darüber dass man dem "Commodore"den Befehl verweigerte, wollte er gerade losbrüllen- doch *Jack* hielt ihn zurück.  
  
Während er wild in der Luft mit den Armen herumhantierte befahl er den Männern:"Jetz aber weg hier! Aber n bisschen zackig- ihr rotuniformierten Hampelmänner- geht wo anders chillen."................................................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...............  
  
So- hoffe ihr kamt zurecht- das Chap war n bissi Besch---eiden aber ich wollte nur die Auswirkungen des Fluches klar machen- das nächste wird besser- ICH SCHWÖRS!*g*g* ok bis Dann bey your Mimmy! 


	4. You don´t have to wait for later with th...

Disclaimer: Net mir!

Schnell waren die beiden Männer außer Reichweite der Hafenstadt.

Zufrieden stand Norrington hinter dem Steuerrad ,während Jack sich vergeblich bemühte auch einmal steuern zu dürfen.

Als er jedoch keine Lust mehr hatte lies Norrington **Jack** die Sache meistern.

Nach einigen Wochen auf See erreichten sie ihr Ziel: „ Die Insel deren Name besser nicht genannt werden sollte!".....

Die beiden ankerten vor der Küste und Norrington lies Jack rudern.

Als sie an Land waren, empfand es Norrington sehr wichtig Jack darüber aufzuklären, dass sie sich nun durch eine Pforte in eine andere Welt begeben müssten.

Da dieser nichts dagegen hatte gingen sie durch eine in allen Regenbogenfarben schillernde Barriere in einer der vielen Felswände der Insel.

Sie fanden sich wieder auf einer Kuhweide Norrington stand auf und half mit einer theatralischen Bewegung ** Jack** auf die Beine.

Als **Jack** bemerkte, dass er in einen der vielen Kuhfladen gefallen sein musste als er in diese Welt kam, zog er seine Jacke aus und lies sie auf der Wiese liegen.

Wenige Augenblicke später konnte man den Commodore und den Piraten laufen sehen wie nie zuvor.

Jack bemerkte nicht, dass sein roter Pullover nun zur Vorscheinung getreten war- doch der Stier am anderen ende der Koppel hatte es sofort gesehen.

Wütend und schnaubend jagte er die beiden verdutzten Männer querfeldein über seine Wiese.

Nur wenige Sekunden später hatte Norrington jedoch realisiert, dass es auch einen Ausgang dieser Weide gab- und diesen hatte er auch im Nu gefunden !

**Jack** lies sich noch weiter von dem wilden Tier herum treiben, doch plötzlich hörte man das Getrappel von Pferdehufen.

Nach eineigen Augenblicken hatte ein Indianer Jack vor dem Stier erlöst.

Rasch hatte er seine Pistole gezogen, kurz gezielt und dann abgedrückt. Völlig außer Atem bedankte sich der Pirat bei ´Little Fox´.

Doch wieder knallte ein Schuss, alle drei Männer waren scharf zusammengezuckt .....

Freundlich lächelte er dem Pirat und dem Commodore zu :" Ihr scheid hier wegen der Schatzkarte. Wenn ihr die Teile welsche in unserem Land verschteckt sind finden wollt, dann müscht ihr zum Winnetatsch, dem Grieschen und der Uschi."

Mit weitaufgerissenen Augen starrte Jack den Rotheutigen Mann an:" Und wo finden wir die?" „Ihr könntet einfach mit mir reiten –allerdingsch hab isch nur noch ein Pferd."

Scharf und berechnend blickte Jack zu Norrington:" Das macht nix....der kann laufen."

So wie es der Captain bestimmt hatte, wurde es auch gemacht und wenig später befanden sie sich auf der Puder Rosa Ranch wo Winnetasch ihnen Öffnete:"Na, mei sagst wo kommts ihr denn her. Und wos is des übahaupt für an witziger Puschelhut den du da aufm Kopf host?"

Geschockt über diese Person erwiederten die beiden Männer nichts.

„Also jetz müssts ma scho mal verzeln wie ihr hin´kommen seid.- I bin doch so neugierig."

„Also der liebe Commodore wollte nicht auf mich hören und hat an meinem verfluchten Säbel rumgespielt und deswegen sind wir jetzt hier,"entgegnete Jack.

„Uhi, dann wollts bestimmt den Teil von der Schotzkorte hobn, den hob i versteckt, schauts mol, do hinter dem Bild.".................................

Vielleicht findet ihr dat jetzt blöd.......aber ich musste es so schreiben....... Naja ich hoffe dass es euch doch a bissal gefollen hot´ g Dieser Teil ist noch nicht zuende.... aber es wird noch mehr Szenen geben die an andere Filme erinnern.....


End file.
